


“Did you think I’d let you play all by yourself?”

by myqueenyoursavior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueenyoursavior/pseuds/myqueenyoursavior





	“Did you think I’d let you play all by yourself?”

“Would it have really been that easy?”

“Yes,” Regina replied, tucking a blonde lock behind Emma’s ear.

“Just like that?” Emma asked, placing her hands on the thighs of the woman straddling her lap.

Regina nodded, balancing herself, holding on to the other’s shoulders.

“What would you have done then?” Her voice was soft, yet seductive.

“Ask me again,” she replied, looking into deep green eyes.

“Can I kiss you?”

Regina gently moved her hands from Emma’s shoulder down her arms, squeezing her forearm on her way down. She stopped at the pulse point. Then she leaned over, lightly brushing her own lips against hers.

“Yes,” she whispered, eyes filled with lust.

Emma didn’t wait to be told twice, she claimed those lips that had become so familiar now, wondering what would had happened if she had just asked before. The kiss got as intense as it always got when they felt as playful as in that moment. As they kissed whenever they weren’t around people, actually.

“Just like that?” Emma asked again, she sounded slightly out of breath after the intense make out session.

Regina nodded in response. Then she lifted herself up slightly, arching her back in that special way she knew it drove her girlfriend crazy.

Emma brought her hands to the small of Regina’s back, holding to her tightly.

A moment later, Regina was straddling her lap again, softly kissing Emma’s jawline.

“Where would we be if I had asked years ago?”

“Exactly. Right. Here,” she said, every single word followed by a kiss down Emma’s neck.

She gently hooked her finger in Emma’s tank top strap and slip it down her shoulder, peppering soft kisses on it as she did so.  
  
“Right here?” asked Emma, lowering her hands from her back to her ass. She squeezed lightly, bringing her whole body as close as possible to her own.  
  
“Uh-uh,” replied Regina, as she sat up straight in her lap because of the sudden movement. She looked into lustful green eyes for a moment, then lowered her head to her cleavage.  
  
Emma held her breath in anticipation, immediately holding her arms up thinking Regina’s next move was going to be to start undressing her.  
  
Regina, instead, started a long stroke with her tongue: from the cleavage, up her throat, and ending with her chin. Emma lifted her head up according to her movements, letting go of an involuntary moan.  
  
“Are you enjoying it?” she asked, gently grabbing her chin with three fingers, and bringing her face to her eye level again.  
  
“You have no idea,” replied Emma, bringing her hands on her lower back once more, under the shirt this time.  
  
Regina smirked at her, then took Emma’s lower lip between her teeth. First sucking on it lightly, then tracing it with her tongue while it was still in her mouth.  
  
At that, Emma let out a low growl. Then she grabbed Regina by the ass again, in order to get up, and carry her in her arms like that.  
  
Regina let go of the lower lip, and looked at Emma’s determined face as she was being carried up the stairs. She held on tightly to her strong arms.  
  
When they were finally in the bedroom, Emma placed her gently on the bed; unbuttoning her pants, and sliding them down her legs alongside her panties. She didn’t want to waste another single moment. She then proceeded to remove her own clothes, while Regina took care of her own shirt and bra. Once they were both completely naked, Emma got on top of her, one leg in between her thighs.  
  
“Finally,” Regina whispered, as the leg started to give her some friction.  
  
Emma removed it right after, placing herself beside her, lying on her side.  
  
“Hey,” she protested. But before she could say more, Emma had already leaned over and claimed her mouth with her own.  
  
She brought a hand to Regina’s neck, massaging it first. Then she proceeded slowly down her body. She took her sweet time on both her nipples, causing Regina to get wetter and wetter in anticipation.  
Meanwhile they were coming in and out of the kiss every so often, and only because they needed the air.  
  
As Emma’s fingers neared toward the patch of neatly groomed hair, she completely let go of the kiss, and looked into equally lustful eyes.  
  
The moment the first finger made contact with her clit, Regina sneaked her own arm between their bodies and started playing with Emma’s clit as well.  
  
“Jeez,” Emma exclaimed, not expecting it at all “where is my warning?”  
  
“Did you think I’d let you play all by yourself?” she asked with a smirk.  
  
Emma let out a small laugh in response, before sliding her finger even lower.  
  
“You are so freaking wet, Regina,” she said, while moving said finger to her entrance.  
  
What felt like an eternity later to Regina, she slid the finger inside.  
  
As she started moving in and out of her, placing her thumb on her clit and starting to move it in a circular motion; Regina slightly increased her pressure on Emma’s clit.  
  
“More,” they both said almost simultaneously.  
  
And once again, before she could do anything, Emma had started taking control of the situation. She removed her finger from inside her, and started to get up, causing Regina’s arm to fall at her side.  
  
She then got at the end of the bed, and spread Regina’s legs as widely as possible. She climbed on top of her again, hooking her own legs around Regina’s, and aligning her own center with hers. Finally, she started grinding their centers together, while Regina took a nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it.  
  
It was a mess of limbs, and sweat, and wetness, and wanting. It wasn’t long after, that all of that combined with the increasing friction on their clits, had them both come undone at the same time. They both called out the other’s name as they did so.  
  
Once she was sure Regina was done as well (somehow her orgasms lasted always a tiny bit longer, even when they came together) Emma completely collapsed on top of her.  
  
“You are going to kill me one day,” she said, her head resting just under Regina’s chin.  
  
“Says the woman who was trying to set my vagina on fire.”  
  
“It did work, though,” Emma asked, lifting her head up to look at her “didn’t it?”  
  
“Like a charm,” Regina replied, looking down, and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
“Like a charm-ing, perhaps?”  
  
“Will you ever stop using that line on me?”  
  
“Will you ever stop prompting it?”  
  
“Let’s go for another round, and we’ll see.”  
  
“Always so eager, aren’t you?” Emma asked with a smirk.  
  
Instead of replying, Regina flipped them over, straddling the other’s lap, and getting to work again. It was her turn to be in complete control.


End file.
